Una misión inolvidable (RachelxAyane)
by momijimugentenshin
Summary: Dos Chicas, una cazademonios y una kunoichi deben enfrentarse juntas a una misión, la de salvar a Ryu Hayabusa. Durante su misión ocurriran cosas inesperadas entre ellas.


Era una soleada tarde de verano y ayane estaba tomandose un café en el bar de la esquina. Ella se estaba tomando unas merecidas vacaciones

en la pintoresca ciudad de París. Ayane era una chica que gustaba de disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida, como tomar un delicioso

café o hacerse tratamientos de belleza, incluso una despiadada ninja formada para asesinar sigue teniendo pequeños caprichos de mujer.

Mientras observaba la Torre Eiffel mientras disfrutaba de la melancólica vista del hermoso monumento no podía dejar de pensar en su anterior

misión. Fue en la ciudad de Vigoor, una ciudad con un régimen totalitario cuya entrada de emigrantes era aún mas estricta que la de paises totalitarios como

Korea del norte. Durante esa misión cuya función era la de asistir a su maestro Ryu, el cual era lider del clan Hayabusa,

conoció a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y labios carmesí nativa de dicho estado.

Los recuerdos de la exuberante chica rubia apabullaban la mente de la kunoichi. La chica jóven se llamaba Rachel su edad era desconocida aunque no aparentaba más de 25

años. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño italiano que caía en coleta, sus ojos azules aguamarina denotaban determinación y serenidad, mientrs que su atuendo de cazademonios

reflejaba el poder de una mujer seductora y fuerte.

Mientras Ayane estaba perdida en su mar de pensamientos, casi sin darse cuenta se había terminado su café, y su aperitivo favorito marrons glacés que básicamente eran castañas

heladas.

Ayane se lavantó de su sitio en dirección a la barra para pedir la cuenta. Una vez pagada la cuenta sale del bar en dirección del museo de Louvre.

Mientras Ayane andaba se comenzó a dar cuenta del calor abrasador de la ciudad de la luz. Ella se detuvo en un pequeño establecimiento a comprar

una botella de agua para ayudarla a combatir la axifixiante temperatura.

Una vez rehidratada siguió su camino. Tras un ligero paseo llegó al famoso museo del Louvre, pagó su entrada y se dispuso a observar las númeras obras de arte del inmenso museo.

Una de las obras que era un cuadro titulado Lilith le llamo la atención debido a que mostraba a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo que cepilla su abundante melena. Dicha mujer le recordo

a la joven Vigoriana debido a su tez palida y el carmin de sus labios.

-¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, todo me recuerda a esa dichosa mujer.- Pensó Ayane cabreada consigo misma.

Las vacaciones de Ayane no fueron tan largas como ella esperaba, un kunai rodeada de pétalos de sakura cruzó frente a su rostro cuando salía del museo.

Ayane observó que en la empuñadura del kunai habia un papel enrollado, la flor de sakura era indicio de que era un mensaje de su hermana Kasumi.

Ayane se dispuso a leer el manuscrito y decía lo siguiente: "Ayane, hay un problema en Japón que te requiere allí, Hayabusa ha sido raptado por

el clan de la araña negra, ven enseguda. De: Kasumi."

\- ¿Porqué esta chica me manda un kunai pudiendome mandar un mensaje de texto?, está anticuada.- afirmo Ayane mirando a la dirección de la que vino el arma.

\- En fin de vuelta a Japón.- Dijo con molestia.

Ayane compró el billete de vuelta a casa para el mismo día, cosa que no le salió barata. Bastante poco dinero le quedaba antes de comprar el billete

ahora simplemente estaba sin blanca.

Faltaban 4 horas para que saliese su vuelo, asi que rápidamente se encaminó al hotel donde se hospedaba para hacer las maletas.

Ayane estaba molesta, se había gastado dinero en unas vacaciones que se veían truncadas a causa de que su maestro no pudo cuidarse solo.

Ayane llegó al aeropuerto con 3 horas de antelación para su vuelo. Pintaba ser una larga espera asi que se puso a jugar un rato con los juegos que tenía en su teléfono.

La hora de Ayane llegó, se montó en el avión y su vuelo transcurrió sin más complicaciones.

Llegando al aeropuerto de Tokio Ayane pensó que la misión era demasiado urgente y no tenía tiempo para dejar su equipaje en casa. -"pff me molesta dejar todo esto aquí a merced de a saber quien, pero mejor

me quito esto de encima ya y almenos disfruto unos dias por algún onsen del monte Fuji". Ayane se teletransporto sin más demora a la aldea oculta Mugen Tenshin. se dirigió a la casa de su superior Genra, lider de la secta

Hajimon para recibir instruciones. Su mentor le puso al día de la situación, Ryu Hayabusa había sido secuestrado por la bruja Obaba una poderosa demonio al mando del clan de la araña negra.

según la información Obaba y sus secuaces se encontraban en la ciudad de los viaductos es decir Venecia. al salir de la casa de Genra Ayane observó de espaldas a la silueta de una mujer caucásica y alta.-"Un momento" ó Ayane

Esa mujer la conocía muy bien, era Rachel.-"¿Que diablos haces tú aqui, los asuntos de los ninjas no te incumben"-. Dijo ayane con desden a Rachel.

-"Yo solo he venido a ayudar a Ryu al igual que tú, ¿Qué problema tienes?"- Espetó Rachel.

-"Tsk, mira que eres molesta." Dijo Ayane girando la cara en otra dirección.

-"¿Molesta?, mira quien fue a hablar.- Dijo Rachel sarcástica.

-"¡hyaa!- Gritó Ayane lanzandosé hacia la chica vigooriana en una patada giratoria.

Rachel con sus buenos reflejos sacó su látigo atrapando a la ninja pelimorada en el acto, quedando así inmóvil ante la cazademonios.

Rachel se acercó hasta la posición de Ayane y la encaró.

-"Te acompañaré a Venecia y no hay más que hablar".- Sentenció la mujer rubia.

Tras un arduo día de viaje Rachel y Ayane llegaron a la ciudado flotante de Venecia, la ciudad era cenizas de lo que algún día fue, los licántropos y ninjas del clan de la araña negra habían arrasado todo a su paso, dejando un rastro de cadáveres y un hedor a muerte que inundaba la ciudad.

La cazademonios desenfundo su gran hacha y la kunoichi sus dos wakizashis gemelas. Era hora de combatir.

-"hyaaaa"-. Gritó la cazademonios mientras desmenbraba las extremidades de su enemigos salpicando sangre tiñendo su cabello a un tono carmesi.

Las dos mujeres luchaban sin tregua frente a la horda de demonios, la fatiga se adueñaba ya de sus cuerpos, por más que mataran no dejaban de salir.

Rachel fue herida de gravedad una garra le alcanzó en el costado, dejandola tumbada en el suelo, desamayada.

Ayane apresuradamente la cogió y con mucha dificultad por el peso de la mujer la echó a sus hombros y corrió a un lugar donde teletransportarse.

Se teletransportaron a una azotea cercana donde despistaron a sus enemigos.

-"¡Rachel! ó Ayane mientras zarandeaba a Rachel de los hombros.

Rachel no respondía.

Ayane angustiada procedio a cortarle su traje con su wakizashi en la parte herida, dejando ver una profunda herida de la que no paraba de brotar sangre.

Ayane rápidamente se corto la cinta que llevaba en su cabeza y la usó para presionar la herida evitando que Rachel se desangrara.

Cuando la herida dejó de sangrar Ayane acercó la cabeza al pecho de Rachel.

-"Sigue con vida"- musitó Ayane.

No había tiempo que perder asi que Ayane cogió una hierba de vida espiritual de su bolsillo inferior derecho, la machacó creando asi un ungüento.

Ayane se lo restrego por debajo del pecho de Rachel esparciendo bien el cataplasma sobre la cazademonios.

Mientras Ayane masajeaba el ungüento, sus dedos pasaban sobre los pliegues del pecho de Rachel, aunque no era el momento oportuno para esto, Ayane sintió una agradable sensación

al tocar su suave piel de debajo de sus pechos.

Rachel se estremecía al contacto de la ninja, ella aún seguía desmayada, pero notaba algo que la perturbaba.

Ayane, más atrevida de lo normal, se aventuró a destapar el trozo de traje que se interponía entre su vista y los pechos de Rachel.

Ayane se sentía celosa de la vista, pues los pechos de Rachel eran de lejos mas grandes que los suyos. La ninja sin querer se sonrojó ante la escena y no pudo reprimir sus ganas de

tocar a Rachel de formas más lasciva ahora que esta estaba indefensa.

Ayane desplaza su mano al vientre de Rachel palpando su suave piel y marcado abdomen ascendiendo su mano hasta su seno izquierdo notando como se hundían sus dedos en él.

La pelimorada estaba empezando a sudar y jadear ante las inconscientes reacciones que la rubia tenía a su tacto.

Ella quería dar un paso más, así que incorporó a Rachel tomando el coraje suficiente para robarle un beso.

El beso era humedo, salvaje y forzoso, obviamente no correspondido. Ayane se separa del beso dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellas dos.

Rachel abre los ojos súbitamente encontrandose con ayane inclinandose hacia ella con los ojos cerrados. Rachel se sorprende por que nota sus labios hinchados sabiendo así que Ayane la había besado.

Cuando Ayane hizo contacto con los labios de la chica se sorprendió al notar que estab siendo correspondida.

Los labios unidos se entrelazaron otra vez entre sí, sus lenguas empezaron a tocarse y a juguetear con tímidos movimientos.

Rachel agarró con fuerza la cintura de Ayane, haciendo que esta se estremeciera y ruborizara. Pronto el beso se tornó mas lujurioso. Rachel tomó los hombros de Ayane con

delicadeza bajando los tirantes de seda de su traje ninja, mostrando así el pecho voluminoso de Ayane. Rachel fue bajando sus manos hacía los pechos de Ayane mientras besaba su cuello y mordía con sutileza el lobulo de su oreja.

Ayane jadeaba intensamente, el sudor corría por su suave piel y el color de sus mejillas tomó color. Rachel bajó con los labios hacía los pechos dando pequeños mordiscos y succionando los pezones rosados de Ayane haciendo que la saliva se deslizara entre

las curvas de su pecho. Aunque el climax estaba llegando en este encuentro entre mujeres un pensamiento cruzó la mente de ambas. su misión principal era ayudar a Ryu Hayabusa, pero su libido era tal que su instinto

les hizo seguir volcadas en su tórrido encuentro. La sesión de besos siguió un rato más hasta que Ayane apartó a Rachel.

-"Rachel... Debemos seguir buscando a Ryu."- Dijo Ayane avergonzada.

-"Es cierto, esto, sobre lo que ha pasado.- Rachel se vió interrumpida por Ayane.

-"Despúes de encontrarle hablaremos, Deprisa".- Dijo Ayane mermando cualquier intento de hablar de Rachel.

Esta vez tomaron una estrategia más sigilosa, moviendose por los tejados hasta que llegron a una plaza, donde se podía avistar una gran criatura y a Ryu dentro de ella.

Rápidamente Rachel y Ayane saltan a la plaza tomando por sorpresa a la bruja Obaba.

Rapidamente se pusieron a atacar sin cuartel a la criatura. Ayane atacaba por detrás lanzando kunais explosivas y dando tajadas con sus afiladas armas, dejando así indefensa al enjendro ante Rachel.

De un gran hachazo la bruja Obaba quedó decapitada.

Ayane y Rachel, le abren las tripas a la criatura dejando a Ryu expuesto lleno de sustancias mucosas.

Despúes de eso los tres se teletransportaron a la aldea Hayabusa para dejar a Ryu descansar.

La cazademonios y la ninja estaban fuera tomando el aire fresco de la noche cuando Rachel despejó el silencio.

-"Aún me debes una conversación, querida".

-"Por supuesto, pero, En un ambiente más tranquilo, ¿Te parece?"

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Este es el primer fic que hacemos (Somos 2 personas) y se va a subir tanto a la temática DOA como a la de Ninja Gaiden**

**Este a sido un relato one-shot, que puede que tenga continuación si tiene buena aceptación. Este ha sido de una temática Yuri sin llegar a ser del todo**

**lemon. Hemos sido inspirados a escribir por una autora americana de esta página, aunque nuestros relatos son diferentes a los suyos. Esperamos que os haya gustado y que lo comenteís**

**para que sepamos si ha gustado o no. Adiós .**


End file.
